


Fools Rush In

by Torpor



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adult Content, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mild Angst, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Swearing, probably some heavy petting, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torpor/pseuds/Torpor
Summary: Life has been certain for Xander since childhood. As the scion of Nohr's most wealthy and influential family, he's expected to be the very picture of perfection, from his grades to his social graces. He's unsatisfied with his life, despite the obvious perks that come with it; and when he meets someone new, he finds himself even more bitter than before. He soon finds himself trapped between two choices: follow his heart and do what will make him happy, or do what is expected of him.





	1. Touch of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's been a little while. I'm sorry it took me so long to get around to posting, but after finishing Denouement, I felt like I needed a little break. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I'd be writing something more mature, but I guess I don't really get to choose what my brain gives me. 
> 
> In this modern AU, magic and shapeshifting races are still 100% a thing. Magic is used for just about everything from making electronic devices work to healthcare, so don't be surprised if it gets mentioned a time or two. I feel like the fantasy elements are integral to the series and removing them sort of kills part of what makes it such a fun series to write for. I've also decided that in this story's universe, all things Fire Emblem existed in the same world, just spread out over several centuries, not unlike how we and the ancient Sumerians share a common planet, that's why I've chosen to use Inigo, Severa and Owain's actual names. Also, if you're interested, the chapter titles are the titles of songs on my playlist for this work, so give them a listen. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I hope you keep reading. Please let me know how I'm doing, I promise I'll try to get better at responding to your comments. (Sorry, I realize there isn't any formatting to make certain things more impactful, but this site isn't the best for edits and it doesn't carry formatting when you copy/paste. I'm also too lazy to play around with it, so... yeah.)

Xander stared out his windshield with a grim frown, his eyes aching as they strained to see through the rain. His windshield wipers were running overtime, the sound repetitive and obnoxious, and despite being on the highest setting, they were almost useless against the deluge. He could just barely make out the blinking sign of a diner down the road, and with a defeated sigh, flicked his blinker on. 

He sat in his car for a moment, pondering if he really should stop, but when he closed his eyes and found instant relief, he knew his decision was already made. He’d been driving for several hours, and he could feel it in his back and knees. If he didn’t linger long, it wouldn’t make him late. He checked his pockets for his wallet and grabbed his umbrella from the glovebox before making a dash to the door, swearing quietly as water soaked the legs of his slacks and the thin cotton dress socks underneath. As if he needed any more discomfort during this odyssey. 

The bell above the door clanged dissonantly and the patrons looked up at him with bland disinterest. He felt oddly self-conscious lingering in the doorway, dressed in a designer suit and highly polished shoes. He was painfully aware that he was grossly overdressed as he glanced around at the other people there in their simple clothes and mud stained shoes. This modest establishment clearly catered to the people who worked the mills and construction sites throughout the area. The jukebox in the corner played an uplifting tune, but was mostly drowned out by the chatter.

Most of the tables were full despite the weather and the fact that it was an odd hour, but it just went to show that working class people were forced to work constantly and took reprieves where they could. He respected these people with their tired eyes and rough hands, and hoped he could make a positive difference for them when he got out into the workforce himself.

Taking a deep breath, Xander forced himself out of the door to take a seat in a corner booth, gazing down at the menu. It was a simple, laminated card about the size of a placemat, covered front and back with choices. It took only a brief moment for him to be approached by an older woman with salt and pepper hair, her yellow blouse cheery despite the weather. Her brown eyes twinkled pleasantly and her aged, sun bronzed skin crinkled in her smile lines. 

“What can I get you to drink, honey?” She drawled, her voice hoarse.

“Coffee, please.” He said, smiling in return.

“You want cream or sugar?”

“Just cream, please.” She nodded, looking up with a playful wink.

“You need a minute to look over the menu?” She asked.

“Yes please.” She nodded and left him to fetch his coffee. He gazed down at the menu thoughtfully, going over his options. Most of it seemed pretty greasy and unhealthy, meant to be filling and comforting rather than good for the consumer; but he could always just take a run later that day and it would be fine. He didn’t need to be perfect all the time. Flipping to the breakfast side, he landed on what seemed to be the house special. It was a large portion, but he was hungry and it was hardly unusual for him to eat big meals anyway. It all sounded rather comforting in the least. He smiled as his waitress placed his coffee near his left hand, her pen and notepad at the ready.

“Are you ready to order, hon?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am. I believe I’ll have the special, please.” 

“How do you like your eggs?”

“Medium.”

“Bacon or sausage?”

“Bacon.” She nodded as she scribbled, looking up once more.

“You want onion in those hashbrowns, sugar?”

“Yes please.” She smiled and took her leave, shouting his order at the cook as she ducked around the counter. He relaxed against his seat, sipping his coffee in thought. According to his navigator, he was about an hour and a half out from his uncle’s home; he was making good time despite this delay. 

“Where you going all gussied up like that, son?” One of the patrons asked, his voice gruff with age. His grizzled beard and bright eyes made him look like a jolly old grandparent. 

“Oh! I’m on my way to my uncle’s home… they have impossibly high standards.” He said, trying his best to keep his annoyance out of his tone. He’d sooner have made the trip in his pajamas, but he’d never survive the disdain from his relatives. 

“I get it. You got some fancy pants relatives, huh?” He grunted, grinning wolfishly. 

“I do, and they like to wave it under everyone’s noses.” A few of the patrons chortled, and the irony of his statement didn’t escape him. Here he was in a small diner looking like he was walking the halls of a high end law firm. 

“So do you work or are you still in school?” His waitress asked, placing his meal down in front of him.

“I’m still working on my degree, I’m in the middle of my internship right now.” He said, feeling uncomfortable now with so much attention on him. 

“Well that’s good! It always does my heart good to see young folk trying to make a good life for themselves.” Xander stammered a hurried thank you, grateful as she retreated back behind the counter. His father often scolded him for being so uncomfortable around people, often reminding him that when the time came, he would be expected to take over an international corporation. He knew this. It wasn’t news to him that he would have to become comfortable with speaking to strangers.

Feeling ashamed of his own awkwardness, he sought to finish his meal quickly and leave. He wanted nothing more than to disappear, and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing his father later that night either. He was bound to ask him questions about school, how his internship was going, if he’d given any thought to his last attempt to set him up with an approved woman. It all gave him a headache just to think about it. 

He kept his head down and eyes forward as he ate, not wanting to invite any more conversation. He looked forward to the end of his meal, so that he could pay and leave. He’d wasted enough time and his father’s family didn’t tolerate tardiness. The last thing he needed was to spend a weekend cooped up with people that were speaking ill of him because he was late for for a day of nothing.  
***  
Xander tried to ignore the rising feeling of dread in his gut as he turned into their gated neighborhood, watching in the rearview mirror as the gate swung shut behind him with a clang that immediately reminded him where he was going. He wished that he could have simply shown up for the wedding and stayed only long enough to not be rude, but he’d been roped into being part of the wedding party, all because he was ‘handsome enough,’ which was apparently all that mattered. He barely knew her fiance, and wanted to keep it that way, he and his siblings had never enjoyed spending time with the Krakenburg side of the family. They were decent enough people, but they were all too focused on success and measured it by the Krone. 

He’d always found Maria in particular to be rather shallow and spoiled, even by his standards. He and his siblings had never wanted for anything, they’d always had the best food, the nicest clothes, they’d gone to the best schools, and now he attended a highly acclaimed university that most could never afford without bankrupting themselves. All of these things set him apart from someone born to a more common family, but he knew that it was nothing more than a trick of fate. He could have just as easily been born a poor man’s son. 

Maria and her sister liked to lord their parent’s money over everyone else and brag about their brand new handbag or shoes loudly to anyone within earshot. Where he or his siblings would donate their old clothes to second hand shops or directly to people they knew, Maria and Sandra usually threw them away, even if they’d only been worn once or twice. They were petty, spoiled socialites and he could scarcely believe she’d found someone just as shallow as she was.

He’d only met her groom once at his father’s latest fundraiser; and he could only stomach the man’s conversation for a few minutes before he was making excuses to leave the scene. It had been nothing but a self-fellating speech about how successful and cultured he was, and he spoke to him as if he knew nothing of the world outside of his little gilded cage. He traveled as often as he could, both for his own enjoyment and as part of relief efforts. He’d rolled up his sleeves to help rebuild homes and shops lost to flood or fire, and saw first hand how hard people had to work for even just a fraction of what he had. He doubted very much that Evan could say the same.

He sighed forlornly as he punched in the code to his uncle’s gate, waiting as it swung open; a subtle green glow emanating from its console. He wasn’t looking forward to the next three days. He’d had to miss a day of classes, all so that he could spend the weekend with people he didn’t particularly like, and some he hardly even knew. He would endure hours of chest thumping and pointed questions about his status as a bachelor; including some hamfisted efforts to set him up with women he had no interest in.

His grandmother thought that he should already be looking for a wife; not for love, but for the tax benefits and the compounding of wealth; because of course he would need to marry a woman from a “good” family. They treated him like a thoroughbred stud instead of a person, and it was even worse for the women; but it was his duty to his family. It was a reality that he’d come to terms with many years ago. ‘Love is for the poor,’ his grandmother liked to say. He hated to admit it, but he had the feeling she was right.  
***  
Upon cresting the hill at the end of the long, paved drive, he saw that the concrete carport already resembled a parking lot. The help were swarming, taking luggage, wedding gifts, coats; anything to unburden their employer’s guests. They descended upon him immediately, one man acting as a valet, forcing him to abandon the sanctuary of his car in favor of joining the throng of people at the door. The chaos settled down as he was ushered inside by his uncle, who clapped him on the shoulder heartily.

“Alexander, old boy! How have you been?” He asked, squeezing his shoulder in an awkward attempt to be friendly.

“I’m quite well, uncle; and you?”

“Better now that this whole wedding business is coming to an end. Maria has been at her wit’s end.” Xander nodded politely, unsure as to what else he was supposed to do.

“Has the planning gone awry?” He asked, trying to sound interested and concerned. 

“Not that I’m aware of, but you know how brides can be.” He didn’t. He’d never dealt with any, but he had a feeling that he was going to find out very soon what Maria was like. 

A door slammed upstairs, making them both jump. He and his uncle looked towards the stairs expectantly, waiting for what could only be bad news. As if on cue, Maria came barrelling towards them, disheveled and distraught as she shoved Xander aside to reach her father. From somewhere upstairs, they could hear Sandra fussing.

“Daddy this is a disaster! You have to do something, my whole wedding will be ruined!” She wailed, throwing her arms around her father’s waist.  
“Goodness, sweetpea. What’s wrong?” His uncle asked, immediately attempting to quell her outburst. Xander righted himself, frowning slightly as the grown woman in question clutched her father’s vest and stomped her foot. She looked no different to him in that moment than she had when they were children of five.

“The harpist--” She hiccupped, sucking in several breaths to calm herself. “The harpist i-is sick, Daddy! She’s cancelled on me, two days before my wedding! Can you believe the nerve!” She said. “Now I have no one to play at the reception.” Her voice grated against Xander’s skull, and he began searching for a way to exit the situation without being too awkward.

“We’ll get another for you, then! I’m sure we can find someone to play.”

“The wedding is in two days, Daddy! Who are we going to book on such short notice?” She had a point. Musicians were hard to pin down at the best of times, and with such a short preparation time, it wasn’t likely they’d find someone willing to take the job; but for his own sanity, he had to at least try to find something to appease her. He needed to work quickly, while she was still being somewhat reasonable. 

As quickly as he could, he hurried to find his bag; and within that, his day planner. He rifled through the heavily inked pages to find his list of contacts. While he didn’t know most of his roommate’s friends, he knew that Inigo knew many artists. If anyone could work a miracle in this case, it would be him.

“Uncle, may I use your phone? I may have a solution to our problem.” His uncle nodded, pulling an increasingly upset Maria from the hallway as Sandra rushed towards them to comfort her elder sister. Xander stepped through the glass double doors of the parlor and settled into a leather chair, punching in the phone number; holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

“Hello?” 

“Oh good. I was almost afraid you were out chasing skirts again. I need your help, Inigo.” He listened to the rustle of fabric as his friend tore himself from the sofa.

“Okay, where are you?”

“No, no! Not like that, I need a favor.” He smiled at the clear relief in his friend’s voice when he next spoke. 

“Oh thank goodness. I was worried about you for a moment. What do you need, my friend?” 

“Do you know any musicians? My cousin’s harpist had to cancel due to illness and she’s--” A crash from outside startled him into silence momentarily, but Maria’s pathetic crying confirmed what he already suspected. “She’s currently throwing a tantrum.” Inigo sighed sympathetically and sat a moment in thoughtful silence.

“Give me two hours, Xander. I’ll find someone, come hell or high water.” 

“Thanks. I’ll hammer out a deal with my uncle in the meantime.” They said their goodbyes and Xander hurried to find his uncle before Maria tore down the whole house.

“Xander!” He turned to see his sister in the foyer, her lilac hair damp from the rain, but she was otherwise as immaculate as ever.

“Camilla! Good, I’m glad you’re here. Maybe you can help me convince Uncle Geoffrey to open his wallet.” 

“Why, what’s wrong?” She asked, her tone becoming concerned.

“The harpist has cancelled due to illness. Inigo is hunting down a last minute musician, but in the meantime, I need to nail down a deal.” Camilla nodded in understanding, squaring her shoulders.

“Well. The quicker the better. We need to mitigate damage as much as possible, I swear they’d be lost without us.” She said, linking her arm around his. He hummed in quiet agreement, smiling down at her.  
***  
They found their uncle in his usual hiding place; tucked away in his study, smoking a cigar, reading the paper. He looked up at them, his bright eyes sizing them up immediately. Xander watched momentarily as his bushy moustache twitched, indicating that he was thinking.

“How much were you paying the harpist, uncle? Xander asked, careful to keep his tone neutral and polite. 

“We’d agreed on 400 Krones. Why? Have you found another?”

“We’re working on it. We’ll know for sure in two hours; but in the meantime, we need something to offer them. It is such short notice, and they’ll most likely not be nearly as well established as your old act was, so it wouldn’t due to offer them any less than the decided on amount, don’t you think?” He said, glancing sideways at Camilla. “And that’s only if it’s a single person, it wouldn’t be enough if we were to find a band. We’d have to at least double the amount.”

“W-well, I--”

“Now, uncle. It wouldn’t do for us to underpay them. We Krakenburgs are the wealthiest family in Nohr! If we cheat a hardworking musician out of their rightful pay, it would sully our good name.” Camilla pleaded, batting her lashes at him. Few could resist her pouting, himself included. Camilla knew how to get what she wanted.

“Camilla is quite right, uncle. I think we should offer them the original amount. If you could afford to pay the harpist 400 Krones, then it should be no problem to give that money to another! You’ve already budgeted for it.”

Their uncle sighed, seeming to deflate under the weight of the persuasion. A wry chuckle slipped from his lips as he reached into a drawer for his checkbook and a pen, already scribbling his signature. 

“You two truly are my brother’s children. No doubt he’s proud of how shrewd you are. Very well, 400 for a single act, and from there we’ll negotiate. I don’t want to keep anyone from paying their bills, after all. Are we agreed?”

“Yes, uncle.” They chorused together, once again linking arms and striding out of his study, leaving him to his newspaper.

“Now we wait. I hope Inigo comes through for us.”  
***  
Xander watched as Camilla adjusted her position in the leather wingback chair, her eyes locked on her book, looking away only briefly to scribble notes in its margins. His eyes fell on the phone, and he had to suppress a sigh when it did not ring. It was almost time, but gods was he bored. He’d tried studying as Camilla was doing, but he found his mind too busy to concentrate. It had been a problem lately. His mind wandered and it took him away from his studies. They didn’t hold his interest as they used to. He startled out of his daydream when the phone rang, barely giving him time to catch his breath before he answered, perhaps a bit too quickly, which amused Inigo no end.

“Did you miss me that much, old friend?” 

“Hardly. I barely even realized you’d gone.” Xander quipped, smiling as Inigo feigned injury.

“I’m telling Lucy you’re being mean to me.”

“You act like she’s going to help you. Lucina always agrees with me, you know this. It’s been that way since we were just children.” Xander cleared his throat. “Anyhow. Did you find anyone?”

“Sure did. A friend of mine from music theory, no less. Her name is Azura, and she has the voice of an angel. She’s quite sweet, too; I think she’ll be a good fit. Would you like her number?”

“Yes, please. The sooner I get someone booked, the better.” He scribbled down the phone number his friend gave him, thanking him as they hung up. He took a deep breath to calm himself before dialing, his fingers tingling as his nerves thrummed. Oh how he hated talking on the phone with strangers.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line was soft, young and pleasant.

“Yes… is this Azura, by chance?” 

“That’s me. You must be Xander, Inigo told me you’d probably be calling. You have a job offer?” She was direct and to the point. It was nice to hear someone say what they meant. 

“Yes. My cousin is getting married this weekend, and I had hoped you’d be able to fill in. Her harpist cancelled at the last minute, and she’s… beside herself.” He said, trying to put things as delicately as possible. “I know two days isn’t much time to prepare, but I would be very grateful to you.”

“Two days? That is very last minute.” She breezed, a soft chuckle filling the space between words.

“Yes, but we are prepared to compensate you for the inconvenience.”

“How much?” She asked, perking up slightly at the mention of payment, 

“Her father is offering 400, but I’m willing to pad the offer to accommodate for lodgings, transportation and the inconvenience of doing business. Oh… and there’s going to be free food. A lot of it. That brings us to around 700 Krones. Does that sound fair?” He asked, tugging gently on the phone’s cord.

“F-fair? T-that’s… yes, that’s more than fair. I’ll begin preparing immediately! C-can I have the address for the venue?” 

Xander gave her the information she needed and reassured her that she’d be welcome among them; something he’d make sure of personally. It would reflect badly on him if she were harassed. 

“O-oh! Before you go, is it okay if I bring a helper? My equipment is a little heavy, so having a second pair of hands would be a big help.”

“I don’t see why not. As I said, there’ll be a lot of food; so as long as you aren’t bringing your whole family along, I don’t think one extra mouth will matter. I doubt they’ll even notice.”

“Okay, great. Thanks, Xander. I look forward to it.” Xander chuckled and bid her farewell, feeling accomplished. His addition of 300 krones would cut into his own monthly budget, but it didn’t seem fair to ask another student to pull a last minute performance without sweetening the pot; the poor girl was probably struggling under her load of coursework like everyone else.

“Is it done?” Camilla asked, looking up from her book.

“It is. We should probably tell uncle so he can calm Maria down.”

“Mm. We can’t have the bride sporting a swollen face. I swear she looks so awful when she cries.” Xander hummed in response, holding the door open as she passed through. 

They found their uncle easily. He hadn’t moved from his place in his study, still hiding from the storm brewing outside.

“I do hope you have good news for me, dear boy.” 

“Yes, uncle. We’ve booked a singer for the reception.” His uncle relaxed, his moustache twitching.

“Well that’s good. I dare say that a singer will satisfy Maria, or at least it will appease her. I doubt we’ll find much else on such short notice. Thank you, Xander. You truly are Garon’s son. I dare say if you keep this up, you’ll be more successful than even he. Don’t tell him I said so, though.” His uncle chuckled, relaxing in his seat. “Do you still play the piano, Camilla?” He asked, looking over Xander’s shoulder. 

“I can. I’ll need some time to practice of course, I’m a bit rusty. Is this for the wedding march?” She asked. 

“Yes. Maria wanted some complex folk nonsense, but her mother has managed to talk sense into her.” Camilla hummed, a smile creeping onto her face.

“That’s good, because I can’t prepare a complex piece in two days. I don’t compete anymore.” 

“I understand my dear. Thank you for being so gracious.” Camilla nodded, and once again they saw themselves out, leaving their uncle as they’d found him.

“Why didn’t Maria demand you be part of the bridal party?” Xander groused, still bitter that he’d been forced to participate. 

“She felt my figure would distract the guests from her on her special day.” Camilla gestured to her chest, rolling her eyes. She’d always been subject to people making comments about her body. Xander snorted, shaking his head.

“I understand. I wish she feared I’d distract, but I suppose it doesn’t matter if no one looks at Evan.” 

“I think it’s odd that she wanted everyone to be blonde. How boring.” When Xander’s brow crumpled in confusion, Camilla chortled slightly. “Had you not noticed?”

In truth, he hadn’t. He’d not paid enough attention to the other members of the wedding party to realize that they all had the same hair color. That truly was boring, and it made it seem as though everyone was related, which was creepy. Camilla tutted, slipping her arm through his.

“Come on, Xander. Let’s see what sort of trouble we can get ourselves into. Daddy dearest won’t be arriving with Leo and Ellie until later tonight. We may as well try to entertain ourselves.”

Together, they made their way out onto the sheltered veranda, just as they always did. Here, they would sit and talk until they had no more to say, and then they would simply enjoy each other’s company. It was the same as it ever was, and he saw no reason for it to change now.


	2. We're Going to be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Corrinne prepare for the wedding and meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little bit. Persona 5 came out and I've been playing that instead of working on this. 
> 
> I decided to use the more feminine spelling Corrinne rather than Corrin.

Corrinne hummed quietly to herself as she skipped up the stairs, her keys jingling pleasantly. In one swift motion, she unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, calling out to her small apartment's only other occupant. 

“Azura? I'm home! What do you want to do about dinner?” She asked, tossing her keys in the bowl on the counter, sorting through the mail. She furrowed her brows as she was met with silence. “Azura?” Moments later, a triumphant whoop rang out down the hall and Azura's door was flung open as she dashed to the living room, gold eyes shining with joy. 

“Corrinne! Corrinne, I have amazing news!” She chirped, bouncing on the spot. 

“Well don't leave me in suspense! It must be good if you're acting like a little kid.” Her usually reserved cousin took a deep breath, trying to steady herself before speaking. 

“I got a gig for this weekend; but that's not really that exciting part. They're paying me 700 krones for one day! That's huge!” She gushed. Corinne's eyebrows shot up in shock, her mouth falling open. 

“W-what? What's the gig?” She asked. 

“Some rich girl's wedding. Their harpist cancelled at the last minute, so they needed someone to perform at the reception. Inigo is the one who got me the gig, believe it or not.” Corinne sat heavily on one of the stools at the bar, still numb with surprise. 

“Where is it?” 

“It's being held on the family's estate in Eaton, he gave me directions.” Azura sighed and leaned against the counter, a pleased smile on her face. “You're coming with me, by the way.” Corrinne sputtered, shooting up from her seat.

“What?! I don't have anything to wear to a fancy wedding! Besides, they're paying you, not me.” Azura chuckled softly, her smile turning wry. 

“Yeah, and I told them is need help setting up my equipment. Come on, there's going to be free food. Rich people food. It's going to be so fancy we won't even know what it is.” Corrinne groaned, retaking her seat. 

“Bribing me with promises of food. I see how it is. Fine, but we'll have to buy me something to wear.” 

“Naturally. We'll go tomorrow after we finish with class for the day.” With that settled, they lapsed into thoughtful silence and Corinne resumed sorting out bills from junk.

Azura still seemed to thrum with excitement over her gig, her humming chirpy and soft. 

“Do you know your set list?” Corrinne asked suddenly.

“He told me to use my own, since it's last minute. It's better if I already know the songs, rather than try to learn new ones in a day. He seemed nice.”

“He? Was it the groom?” Azura shook her head. 

“No, apparently the bride is his cousin. He sounded a bit tired. I don't think I'm looking forward to dealing with her.” Corrinne hummed in understanding. Hopefully she wouldn't be too terrible, no one liked a bridezilla. Azura frowned add the phone rang, drifting away to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Yes, is this Azura by chance?” An unfamiliar voice asked. 

“That's me. Can I help you?” She asked.

“I'm sorry to call on you like this, but I'm afraid it's rather important. I believe you spoke with my cousin earlier?” 

“Yes, I did. Is this Maria?” Azura asked, concern coloring her tone. 

“Yes, it is. I felt it would be best if I spoke with you since it's my wedding. I understand Alexander has given you all the details you need logistically, but men rarely think of aesthetics. I'm not going to be too picky, because I do realize how last minute this all is, but I do have a few requests.” 

“Okay, lay them on me.”

“Tea length skirts in a flattering pastel shade, minimal makeup, and if you plan on wearing heels, they should be no taller than two inches. If it's okay with you, I'd like for my cousin Camilla to go with you when you go shopping. I'd feel better knowing you'll look presentable when you get here.” Azura rolled her eyes, annoyed by the assumption that she was clueless about how to dress herself. “As for your hair, it should be modest. Nothing too eye-catching or extravagant.”

“Okay, we can manage that. Is there anything else?” Azura asked, tapping her foot irritably.

“No, those are my terms. Here, I'd like to talk to my cousin and decide when you'll meet up. The earlier the better.” Azura sighed as the bride shouted for the other woman, handing off the conversation. 

“I'm sorry about all this.” A new voice said. She had the same gentle, apologetic tone as Alexander had.

“It's okay, it's her special day. We all want it to be perfect.” Azura said. Camilla chuckled lightly.

“Too true. Thank you for being so understanding, dear. Now then, where would you like to meet, and when is most convenient?” Camilla asked.

“Do you by chance know where Hampton mall is in Eastside?” Azura asked.

“I certainly do.” 

“Can you meet us in the food court at 3?” 

“That's fine with me. I look forward to meeting you. Now then, I'll let you get on with your evening; I imagine you have some preparations to get to. Have a good night.” 

“Thank you, you too. We'll see you tomorrow.” Azura huffed as she hung up the phone, her expression miffed.

“What was that about?”

“Oh, the bride wanted to make sure we dressed appropriately for the wedding. Her cousin will be going with us, it seems.” Azura said, shrugging.

“Huh. Well okay then.” Corrinne stood, grabbing her keys. “Let's go get something to eat, I don't feel like cooking, and I know you don't either.” Azura nodded, slipping her feet into a pair of flats. 

“Yeah, I've got work to do. Let's go.”  
***  
Corrinne groaned as rain pelted the windshield, making it hard to see the road ahead. That was the problem with spring in Nohr; it seemed to rain constantly.

“I hope the weather cooperates tomorrow. The reception is outside. 700 krones won't cover my equipment if it gets damaged.” Azura said, casting a worried look out the window.

“I'm sure they've made plans just in case.” Corrinne soothed, slowing down in preparation to turn.

It was easy enough to find a place to park. Rain usually kept people at home, and most people were still at work or in class. Most of the mall’s patrons had likely come and gone. They pulled up their hoods and began the trek indoors, avoiding puddles as they went.

“You think that's her car?” Corinne asked, indicating a dark, sleek sports car. It certainly looked fancy.

“Maybe? I've never seen a wyvern in person before, is almost intimidating.” Azura said, admiring the rich purple paint. “I wish we knew who we were looking for.” Corrinne hummed, pulling the door open, letting Azura pass through first.

The food court was large, but not terribly busy. It was almost immediately apparent to them who they were looking for. A statuesque woman waved at them from a nearby pillar, her long lilac hair fell in soft waves around her pretty face; her clothes were trendy, but not ostentatious. She smiled warmly as they approached, flicking her bangs as she extended her hand. 

“Azura, I assume?” She asked, her voice was a warm, velvety purr. 

“Yes, that's me. You're Camilla?” The woman hummed in affirmation, her bright violet eyes sweeping between them. 

“Who might your lovely friend be?” She asked. 

“Oh! I'm sorry! Camilla, this is my cousin, Corrinne. She'll be helping me set up tomorrow.” Camilla beamed, the expression lighting up her whole face.

“That's wonderful! It's so lovely to meet you both, goodness you're both so cute! “ Camilla crooned, ushering them towards a nearby restaurant. “Come now, let's have supper before we get started, pick anything you'd like, I'll pick up the tab.”

“O-oh, no! You duct have to--” Camilla tutted softly, an understanding smile spreading across her face.

“I know I don't have to. I'm doing it because I have the means to do so. Formal wear is expensive and worn sparingly. If I can save you a little trouble at my expense, then I want to.”

It was hard to argue with such an altruistic statement. Camilla was strangely warm and accepting for someone they'd just met, but it certainly seemed earnest. It would be rude to decline such a kind offer.

“W-well… okay. Thank you, Camilla.” Azura stammered, her cheeks coloring.

“Oh don't mention it, dear. Let's go, I'm positively famished!”  
***  
They learned quickly that Camilla had a way of making things feel normal. Corinne found it easy to talk to her and fun to listen to her stories. Azura seemed to agree, because she'd shared a few choice stories about herself as well.

“So, what degrees are you two working on?” Camilla asked.

“Performance arts with a focus on musical theater. I'm minoring in education… just in case it doesn't work out.” Azura said.

“That's quite pragmatic of you. I've heard that it's a competitive field.”

“It is. I probably won't make any money until I either make it onto the big stage, or take a job teaching. Until then, I'll be relying on gigs like this one.” Azura shrugged, nibbling on a fry.

“What about you, dear?” Camilla asked. Corrinne took a gulp of her soda before answering.

“Anthropology.”

“Really? My brother minored in anthropology, he just finished the course last year. He wanted something other than business to think about.” She said, shoving the last of her burger into her mouth. 

Corrinne found herself nodding, despite not really relating. She had the feeling that her brother didn't want to major in business, but had done so to appease someone else. 

“Why didn't he major in something else? There are a lot of positions open in the field, and if he'd combined it with something like library science or even history it would have opened a lot of doors.” Corrinne offered. Camilla washed down her burger, dabbing her mouth before answering. 

“Father would have never allowed it. Xander is the eldest, and so the family business falls to him when father retires. That's what he trades for privilege.” Usually such a statement would sound trite, but Camilla managed to sound sincere instead. It was clear that she had accepted her role in life, and clearly her brother had as well.

“You don't resent your father for controlling your futures like that?” Camilla chuckled, shaking her head.

“Of course not. With our wealth, we can go anywhere we want, we want for nothing. We don't have any excuse to complain about our duty to the family.” While it was clear she was being earnest, there was a hint of wistfulness to her voice, as though she still wondered if there was more.

If they were to base their assumptions of her personality on her looks, Camilla would be far less thoughtful and self aware than she was. Her father had always said that people were too varied to put in neat, labeled boxes like “good” or “bad,” and this encounter proved his point quite succinctly. Corrinne sighed softly, feeling happy to have met someone like her.   
***  
The dress was uncomfortable, and the bodice was determined to show every imperfection in her tummy and hips, but it was within their budget, and with shape wear, would look fine. She hoped. She tried not to linger at the mirror too long, it wasn't a good time to let her insecurities surface; especially not in front of Camilla, who despite feeling like a friend, was still a stranger. 

Camilla helped them find accessories and shoes to compliment their pale blue dresses, cooing happily as she looked at them. She was much like an overly enthusiastic sister. 

It had grown fairly late and many of the shops were beginning to close. Camilla yawned, prompting the other two to do the same.

“Goodness I'm tired. You two look positively beat, too. I say we've done all we must, what do you ladies say to getting out of here?” Camilla asked, rummaging in her purse for her umbrella.

“I think that sounds wonderful. My bed is calling me.” Corrinne says, stretching her arms overhead.

“Speak for yourself. I have work to do.” Azura said. Despite her words, it was clear she was happy. Camilla chuckled softly, but as they stepped outside, she stopped them.

“Darlings, where are your umbrellas?” She asked, concern coloring her velvety voice.

“Oh it's fine, our car is just right there. We'll barely get wet.” Corrinne said, smiling reassuringly.

“Nonsense. I'm going the same way. Here; get under mine, I'll walk you to your car.” Camilla made it clear she'd brook no argument, but it took little to convince them. They were more than happy to huddle under her umbrella. She smelled softly of vanilla and something like pipe tobacco, the scent nostalgic and pleasant. Corrinne was fond of her, despite knowing her only a few hours.

“Thank you, Camilla. We appreciate everything you've done for us today.” Azura said, slipping into the passenger seat.

“Not at all, dear. You two are doing us a favor by doing this at the last minute. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to treat you any other way. Now. If you need any help tomorrow, don't be afraid to call. Xander or I will be more than happy to meet you somewhere and let you follow us if you need to.” Camilla said, beaming at them.

“Okay, thank you! We'll see you tomorrow.” Corrinne chimed. They waved goodbye, waiting until she was safely in her car before backing out.

“She was really nice, wasn't she?” Azura mused, looking out into the dim, rainy evening.

“She really was. To be honest, she's nothing like I expected her to be. I was expecting her to be out of touch with people like us. I'm sort of sad we had to part ways.” Corinne murmured. “I think she'd be a good friend.”

“Well, ask her to keep in touch! I know I wouldn't mind having her around. She was really sweet.” Azura hummed. 

“Yeah… maybe we should.”   
***  
Corrinne wrapped her robe tighter around herself, curling up on the couch. The nightly news droned at her as she sipped her tea. Azura always fussed at her for watching the news before bed, but she liked to keep up with current events; and her 24/7 “death porn” was the most accessible way to do so. 

'Conflict still rages in the east between Hoshido and their northern neighbor of Ithica. Valla has agreed to mediate, but for now things look grim. Bill?’

'Thanks Ron. Here's tomorrow's forecast…’

Why did people always have to resort of violence? Why couldn't people just learn to see beyond themselves and get over things that don't matter? It was beyond frustrating and deeply saddening. 

Her father had told her many stories of his time in the military during the last war. Nohr and Hoshido had pulled the entire continent into conflict and caused death, destruction, and financial ruin. In the end, the veterans suffered and the government had profited off of their misfortune. Her father had horrible nightmares, woke screaming in terror as the memories assaulted his sleeping mind. It has been why her mother left him, and she'd had to watch as he spiraled into depression. Whatever they'd gained hadn't been worth that.

Corrinne hugged her knees, and stared at the TV as a commercial blared an ad about sleeping pills at her. Nohr, Hoshido and Valla had come out of the war in varying stages of ruin, but you could barely tell now. They were allies who worked together, but was twenty years really enough time to really move on from something like that? If her father's state was anything to go on, the answer was no; not for the people who had to see it first hand.

That was why she had to work hard and study. If she could learn about people, their cultures and their thought processes, then maybe she could find a way to keep something like that from happening again. She wasn't deluded enough to think she alone could stop war, but maybe she could help facilitate understanding. It all started with her. She would start by getting people to understand her and people like her.


	3. It Must Have Been the Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrinne and Azura make it to the wedding and meet the rest of Camilla's family. She and Xander hit it off and work on getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my long absence. I struggled with this chapter a bit and had trouble with some stress and depression as well since I last updated. I've also been in the process of moving, so that certainly hasn't helped. I appreciate everyone's patience with me on not only this project, but Sanguine as well.
> 
> The song for this chapter is 'It Must Have Been the Roses' by the Grateful Dead.

The scenery changed drastically as they left the city and headed towards Eaton; buildings gave way to greed fields and gently rolling hills. It was a startling change from the Nohr of old, even as recent as her childhood. Fields were beginning to to flourish again, the rivers ran clean, and its rocky beaches were no longer covered in trash. It was amazing how quickly nature could recover when the people cared enough to help it. 

Azura read the directions out to her and Corrinne kept her eyes peeled for the landmarks Camilla’s brother had told her about that morning over the phone. She’d had difficulty focusing on what he’d been telling her; his voice had been a distraction. It had been a soft, honeyed rumble in her ear, but she’d managed to catch the high points. The diner he’d mentioned came into view, telling her they were almost t.

“Do you want to stop for coffee?” Azura asked. 

“Kind of, but we’re already running a little behind. We probably shouldn’t.” Azura hummed, falling silent once more. Corrinne stifled a yawn and kept her eyes forward, trying hard to ignore the way her shape wear pinched and the hairpins tugged and poked. It was hard for her to feel beautiful or even presentable when she knew what layers of spandex and flexible steel boning was hiding. She was ready for this day to be over already, and it hadn’t even begun. She fretted silently as she imagined wealthy strangers judging her body. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had had done so. It was stupid to get weak kneed over a man who would look at her and see a sausage shoved into a pastel cocktail dress.

“Corrinne?” Azura asked.

“Yeah?” 

“Stop worrying. If someone says something ugly to or about you, I’ll take care of it, okay?” Azura knew her well enough that she knew exactly what she was worried about. 

“Don’t do anything that’ll hurt your career, okay? These people are bound to have connections.” Corrinne sighed, trying to push her worries aside, remembering how kind Camilla had been the day before, and how polite Xander was. Surely they would be just as kind today.

“It’s going to be okay. You look beautiful, just as you always do.” 

“Thanks. I think I’ll be okay as long as you’re there.”  
***  
“There’s… a lot of people here.” Azura remarked stunned as they unloaded her sound equipment. Corrinne hummed, just as overwhelmed as she was.

“I didn’t think this was important enough to warrant news coverage, but…” Corrinne looked at her cousin, noting how her nerves showed despite her best effort to look composed. “Don’t worry, you’ll do great. You’re amazing.” 

“I hope so. I can’t screw up on TV… gods.” Corrinne squeezed her shoulder, trying her best to calm her. 

“Azura, I presume?” They both turned as they heard a man’s voice. Corrinne recognized it immediately, and she was interested to see if he was attractive as he sounded. She was surprised to see a great tower of a man. His face was handsome, if a bit stern, not unlike a marble statue. His hair fell in glossy, well kept curls around his chiseled jaw, and she found herself wishing she could touch them. Despite his stern appearance; likely worn in by constant frowning, his amber eyes were gentle and his smile kind. He accepted Azura’s handshake with businesslike politeness, before leaning in for a customary kiss on the cheek. “And you must be Corrinne.” Her heart skipped as his warm hand closed around hers, his soft lips lingering no longer than what would be considered polite.

“Y-yes, that’s us.” Azura said, smiling nervously. “You must be Xander, Camilla told us about you.”

“Only the good things, I hope. My darling sister does like to gossip.” Xander quipped, his expression growing warmer as the topic turned to his sister, his guard slipping slightly. “Thank you both for coming on such short notice.” He said, flashing them a charming smile.

“Oh, not at all! I’m more than happy to help, and besides… you’ve more than made it worth my while.” Azura said. Xander chuckled, the sound earnest and warm, but his mood seemed to slip a bit when he glanced at his watch.

“Forgive me, it wouldn’t do for me to be late. It was lovely meeting you both, I hope we’ll get a chance to speak more later.” He bowed his head politely, heading back in the direction of the house. Corrinne watched his retreating back, admiring the way his well tailored tuxedo highlighted his broad shoulders, trim waist and long legs. Beside her, Azura let out a low whistle, clearly enjoying the view as much as she was. 

“Gods but they don’t make them like that in our price range, do they?” Azura said, her cheeks slightly pink as they turned away. “He’s so handsome it’s almost disgusting.” Corrinne chortled, kneeling to undo the clasps on Azura’s trunk.

“I know. His haircare routine probably costs more than our entire monthly budget. Do you think those curls are natural?” 

“I’m not sure. I wonder if that whole family is made up of nothing but grossly attractive people? He and Camilla are both so beautiful.” 

“I have a feeling they won’t be the only ones like that we see tonight. Everyone I’ve seen so far has been so glamorous. I feel like I stand out.” Corrinne griped, looking down at her dress. Despite being told by both Camilla and Azura that she looked fine, she couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t good enough, that she wasn’t good enough. “We should get set up while there’s a break in the rain. What do you want to start with?”

“Let’s get the main speaker and mixer set up. We need to hurry, though. I think they’ll be starting soon. I don’t want to make them wait.”  
***

From their place in the back of the tent, Corrinne and Azura could see the wedding party kick off. They watched as toasts were made and glasses of wine held up in salutations. The bride and groom stood together looking almost like a couple on the front of a magazine meant to sell wedding dresses, not an actual couple in love. Maria was stunning with her thick blonde hair and sun kissed skin, and the groom was handsome enough, though not so much that he could keep Corrinne’s attention. The cake was cut, and the pair shared the first piece, though perhaps smearing cake in each other’s faces was too lowbrow for such a wealthy family. 

Corrinne thought about the photos from her mother and father’s wedding. They smiled brightly as they looked at each other, vibrant and in love before they were ruined by war. It had been the picture of them with icing smeared over cheeks and mouths that they’d had framed in their family room, not the formal one where they’d behaved themselves. It was almost sad not to see this pair having fun. Azura would begin her performance soon, and she would sing until it was time to go, only having time for sips of water between songs. She wasn’t sure how her cousin would get to eat, but she’d make sure she did somehow.

As she waited, Corrinne found herself scanning the sea of faces, looking for familiar pale gold curls. She didn’t like how much she enjoyed looking at him. She had so much more important things to do with her time, but she couldn’t lie and say that looking at him wasn’t pleasant, almost like seeing a particularly impressive piece in a museum. Corrinne sighed and forced her gaze away as the father of the bride stood to take his daughter’s hand, looking back to see her cousin adjusting her microphone and double checking her guitar. It was the moment of truth.

The pair took to the floor and Azura strummed out the first few chords of her first song, her voice clear and soft. How she ever doubted that she’d do perfectly always escaped her understanding. Azura’s talent was clear to anyone that heard her and tonight would be no different. Father and daughter danced along to Azura’s crooning, but Corrinne’s eyes were drawn to Camilla and a young blonde girl sitting beside her. Camilla raised her glass to her in greeting before signalling for her to come over. Carefully, so as not to draw too much attention to herself, she skirted along the dance floor and settled into a chair beside her newfound friend.

“Corrinne, darling! I’m glad to see you. You look lovely.” Camilla said, her lips pulled into a soft smile. “Azura is as wonderful as I’ve heard. I don’t think I’ve seen Maria this pleased since I’ve known her.” Corrinne turned back to look at the bride in her beautiful white gown and took in her smile. She did seem happy, so that was definitely a good sign. 

“Camilla! Aren’t you going to introduce us?” The younger girl asked, tugging impatiently on the older woman’s arm. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Ellie. Corrinne, this is my little sister Elise. Elise, this is Corrinne.” Corrinne smiled at the young girl, careful to keep her teeth mostly covered. She’d learned long ago that most humans didn’t take kindly to seeing a set of sharp fangs glaring back at them; but she found herself surprised when Elise lit up.

“Wow! I didn’t even notice that you were a Manakete! I’ve never met one before! You’re so pretty!” The girl said, bouncing excitedly in her chair. “Do you have a dragon stone?” She asked. Corrinne felt a brief moment of anxiety before realizing that the girl was simply curious. Camilla seemed to understand her discomfort as she was leveling an uncharacteristically stern look at her sister.

“Now, Ellie. You mustn’t bother her. Corrinne is our guest, please be more polite.”

“N-no, it’s okay. I don’t mind, Camilla.” She said, placing her hand gently on her pendant. “I do. Mine is right here on my necklace. They used to be a lot bigger, but we’ve since found a way to make them less cumbersome. See?” She leaned forward a little to let Elise get a good look, the blue stone glowing warmly from within. It had been a long while since she’d used it, but she always made sure to stretch her wings a bit when she returned home.

“It’s so pretty! Is it true that there are a lot of Manakete in Valla?” 

“It is! We almost all come from Valla, though I imagine there are some that can say they were born elsewhere. I personally am from Valla, I got very lucky to get accepted into school here in Nohr.” Elise nodded in understanding, still smiling sweetly. 

“Will you tell me about Valla some day?” She asked, her eyes still full of questions.

“I’d be happy to!” 

Elise sat and listened to her with rapt attention, intent on learning all that she could about a place and people she’d never been exposed to until now. This was the sort of interaction she’d always hoped to have. The younger someone was when they became introduced to people unlike themselves, the more tolerant they became.

Applause filled the room as the first song drifted dreamily to a close and other people rose to join the father and daughter. Corrinne’s eyes landed on Xander across the tent, speaking with a younger man, his hair an almost exact match for his. If she had to guess, this was the last sibling of the Krakenburg family. The boy looked to be around seventeen, and was easily as lovely as any of his siblings, so it seemed that good looks definitely ran in the family.

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to smile so warmly at him when their eyes met. Perhaps it was simply that she was grateful to him for giving her cousin this chance. Xander seemed to chuckle awkwardly when his brother caught on and nudged him towards her. Xander grabbed his sleeve, pulling him along as he made his way towards them. It seemed that she would get to meet the whole family after all.

“Hello, Corrinne. Are you enjoying yourself?” Xander asked, sitting down beside Camilla.

“I am! It’s been lovely so far, and Azura seems to be doing great. Every time I glance over there I see a new person taking a business card.” 

“Yes, I’ve noticed that too. It’s wonderful.” Xander glanced to his left, smiling at his brother as he finally plopped down. “Corrinne, this awkward little fellow is my younger brother Leo.” He said. Leo extended his hand across the table, smiling at her in spite of his discomfort.

“It’s nice to meet you, Corrinne. Camilla hasn’t shut up about you since yesterday.” He said. 

“Oh Leo, be nice.” Camilla said, clearly more amused than anything. Corrinne giggled slightly, her ears feeling hot as she thought about Camilla telling her siblings about she and Azura hours after they’d met. It was an odd feeling, but certainly not unwanted.

“It’s true, though.”

“Xander! Leo is picking on me, do you hear this?” Camilla feigned upset, placing a hand dramatically over her heart.

“Why do I always end up in the middle of this, exactly?” Xander asked, sounding almost like a long suffering father.

“You’re the eldest. It’s your job to keep the rest of us in check, and it’s our job to make trouble so you’ll have things to do!” Corrinne smiled as she watched the siblings poke and prod at one another a moment longer before they settled down. 

“I’m sorry, Corrinne. When they’re all in one place I’m afraid it’s a bit like herding cats. I’ve been trying to keep them in line my whole life.” Xander said, his tone apologetic. 

“Oh it’s okay. I’m having plenty of fun just listening to you all.” She said, accepting a glass of wine from the waiter as he came by with his tray of refreshments.

“We’re glad to hear it, dear. It wouldn’t do for us to leave you bored.” Camilla said. “Xander, I’m surprised you haven’t been snatched up by Father. He usually likes to keep you by his side at these kinds of events. Have you met every important business partner and competitor already?” 

“Not likely. I’ve been trying my hardest to keep my head down so that maybe I can actually be a part of the family for once. After all, I only get to make fun of Maria in a wedding dress once… in the next few years.” He quipped. The other three laughed, though Camilla did swat his arm lightly. 

“Oh come on, at least give her five.”

“You don’t think the marriage will last, I take it?” Corrinne asked. Xander’s air sobered, all joking set aside.

“It will if they commit to it. Most of the time, matches like these work simply because they make it work.”

“Is it… is this an arranged marriage?” Corrinne asked, feeling a sudden pang of sympathy for both bride and groom.

“In part. Maria met Evan on her own, but things very quickly become political in these spheres.” Camilla explained, patting her hand affectionately. “Don’t fret, though. Maria is actually quite happy with Evan, I promise.” Even with Camilla’s reassurance, Corrinne wasn’t so sure she was convinced. She’d been told yesterday that in exchange for their privilege, they traded away certain freedoms she took for granted, but she’d never stopped to think that it also meant marrying someone that they might not even love. Normally, she wouldn’t really feel sorry for someone as wealthy as Maria, but in a way she did. It wasn’t fair that anyone would have to simply agree to marry someone only because their parents decided for them it was right.

“What if someone ends up abused or hurt somehow?” She blurted. Xander sighed, rubbing the back of his neck briefly.

“It could happen. It has in the past, but usually neither party wants to break their end of the deal and bad blood between families is never a good thing. In the case of Evan and Maria, if Evan were to harm Maria in any way, it would be disastrous for his family as ours is the stronger and more influential name. Any lawsuit she filed against him could ruin them. As you can imagine, they’d like to avoid that.” Corrinne looked pensively over her shoulder at the couple as they danced. They didn’t seem unhappy. Maybe it was just odd to her because it wasn’t part of her daily life. To her, arranged marriages were a thing of antiquity. 

“Really, though dear. There’s very little to worry about. Maria just before the wedding was pleased as punch to be getting married. Everything will be fine.” 

“Well, you’d all know that a lot better than I would, I guess. It just seems so odd to me.” She said, turning back to face them. It was odd to know that every person at this table likely had someone picked out for them already. 

‘Good thing I didn’t get my hopes up.’ She thought, her eyes landing on Xander once more. He was watching the dance floor in silence, his expression oddly bitter for someone that had just tried so hard to reassure her. What was the woman he was promised to like? More importantly, why did she want to know? 

“Xander, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.” An older man said. He seemed to almost have appeared out of nowhere, despite having the same intimidating presence one would expect the head of Nohr’s most powerful family to have.

“Oh, I apologize Father. What can I do for you?” Xander asked, standing before even finishing his sentence. 

“Come with me. There’s someone you need to meet.” The man’s eyes landed on her briefly, almost like she was a stain on his new tablecloth before turning away.

“I’m sorry everyone. I’ll catch up with you later.” Xander said, bowing his head slightly.

“Just like clockwork. The poor dear can never get through a party without having to talk to someone important.” Camilla sighed, sipping her wine thoughtfully. Corrinne watched Xander’s retreating back, feeling more sorry for him than she’d like to admit.  
***  
Xander faded in and out of the conversation as he stood there. He couldn’t give it his undivided attention like he used to, he was too distracted by the music and new faces. He hissed as his father pinched the back of his arm, glaring at him as he met his eyes.

“Pay attention. This is important.” He rumbled. “There are thousands of girls like her in this world. Chase skirts later.” Xander wanted to reassure his father that “chasing skirts” was the last thing on his mind, but he’d already turned back towards the man speaking. Xander listened as he droned on about stock prices and the rising cost of steel. It was boring and something he could easily find out just by reading a newspaper. Already his mind wandered back to his siblings and Corrinne, longing to rejoin the conversation they’d been having. It had been refreshing to speak with someone earnestly for once, rather than trying to get into someone’s good graces. 

Would he be able to keep in touch with her? Would she think he was weird if he asked for her phone number? He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but talking with her made him feel at ease, or at least more so than speaking with most other people he was acquainted with. He was envious of Camilla. She made friends so easily and was effortlessly sociable and likable. He was always too stiff and awkward, and Inigo always told him he looked too serious. Would she even want to be his friend? Another brutal pinch to his arm brought his thoughts screeching to a halt. His father was going to be furious with him. He forced his attention back to the topic at hand, staring blankly at the fat little man in his grossly overdone suit as he droned on and on about whatever it was that was so important. He didn’t even know what they were discussing now, and he wasn’t sure he cared either way.  
***  
Xander breathed in the night air, staring up at the sky as he enjoyed a moment of solitude. It was terribly hot inside the tent, and crowded to boot. The rain had stopped for the time being, though thunder still rumbled ominously in the background. Azura’s singing resumed after taking a few minutes to eat and mingle with the guests at Maria’s insistence. All in all, the night had gone off without a hitch, and he supposed that made him glad. As much as he enjoyed poking fun at her, he truly didn’t want Maria to be unhappy; bratty and vain though she was, she was still his family.

“Xander?” He straightened his back when he heard Corrinne’s uncertain voice from behind him. He knew there was nothing to be gained by posturing in front of her, but habits died hard.

“Yes? Do you need something, Corrinne?” He asked. She shook her head, offering him a glass of wine, which he took gratefully. 

“No, Camilla was just a little worried about you. You just came straight out here without saying anything.” She said.’

“Ah. Forgive me, I suppose that was impolite. I just needed some fresh air is all. Formal wear is a little stuffy.” He said, sipping his wine. 

“Yeah, I guess I can see how you might be feeling a little overheated. It’s nice out here, though. I’ve always loved the way it smells after it rains.” He hummed in agreement, relaxing as she came to stand beside him. 

“Are you having a good time?” He asked, searching for a topic. No matter how much he longed for it, they really had nothing in common. 

“I am, actually! Your siblings are really great company.” She said.

“Yes, they really are. It seems they’ve all taken a shining to you, even Leo. He usually struggles in social situations. He’s gotten much better over the years, but he’s really rather shy. He usually covers it up by being insufferable.” Corrinne chuckled, smiling up at him knowingly. 

“Camilla told me the same thing. She also says you’re all from different mothers. Has your father really been married that many times?” She asked. 

“Yes. My grandmother didn’t approve of his marriage to my mother. She was too independent and didn’t care even the slightest for tradition. She still doesn’t. Mother has told me that father was a very different man when they were younger, but his time away during the war changed him.” A look of understanding came over Corrinne’s face.

“My father went through the same thing. My mother left my father, too. Does yours have nightmares?”

“I don’t know, though I wouldn’t be surprised; though father would never tell me if he did. He refuses to look weak. Apparently it was his temper that drove her away. He used to be much more mellow than he is now. I wouldn’t know, of course. The father I know now is the only way I can imagine him.” 

“Yes, me too. War is a terrible thing.” Corrinne said. Xander sighed, staring across the lawn. 

“It is, but unfortunately there will always be people who would rather use force to get what they want.”

“Can I ask you something?” Corrinne asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

“Of course.”

“It’s been bothering me since earlier. I’m not trying to be nosy or anything, but are all of you already in arranged relationships?” She asked. Xander felt his cheeks and ears heat a little, but it was dark enough that she wouldn’t notice.

“Not yet, no. They won’t really start pushing until we’re out of school. Maria just happened to fall into a relationship that the powers that be approved of. For right now, unless something has changed and they haven’t told me, all of us are still on the market.” He said.

“Oh, I see. I almost expected them to match you with someone from birth or something. I guess that’s good at least. Do you at least have a say in who you marry?”

“Yeah, we have some say in it. Usually you’re introduced to several people over the years and are expected to pick someone you’ve been introduced to. So far I can’t say I particularly like any of them.” Corrinne hummed, sipping her wine absently. “What about you?”

“Me? No, I’m single.” An awkward silence settled over them as they both processed the information they’d gotten. Xander swallowed thickly, a tenuous confidence building in him. 

“I quite enjoy talking with you.” He said, staring shyly into his glass.

“Me too. I was just thinking the same thing. You and your siblings have been so good to me and Azura… I’d really like it if we could stay in touch. We need more friends.” Xander perked up, smiling in relief. 

“I was hoping the same. I was honestly nervous about asking… I didn’t want you to think I was being creepy.” Corrinne laughed, shaking her head before nudging him with her elbow.

“I’ve met a lot of people since I came here. You are easily one of the politest I’ve met so far, and that’s saying quite a lot.” Relief swept through him as she smiled up at him, and for what felt like the first time, he found himself smiling back. 

“Oh… looks like the rain is about to kick up again. We should get inside, I don’t want you to ruin your dress.” 

“Yeah… it was expensive. For me, anyway. Besides… I think Azura just announced the last song in her set.” Corrinne said, grabbing Xander’s jacket sleeve between her fingers. Azura always played the same song at the end of her set, and it had been a long standing favorite of hers. It evoked the images of her parents in happier times, when they wore flower crowns, flowing clothes and smoked dragon weed at concerts, before the war broke out and her father had to shave his beard and cut his hair short. Her mother told her how much she and her father loved to dance when they were younger, but she’d never had anyone she could dance with besides Azura and the awkward boys at school dances. “Hey. Dance with me, please?” 

Xander cleared his throat awkwardly as he placed his wine glass on a table nearby. He’d danced with many women throughout his life, but none had ever been so forward or genuine. There was no ulterior motive, she just wanted to dance and that was enough for her. It was a new experience for him.

“I’d love to.” Corrinne’s smile brightened as he gently took her hand and lead her towards the floor, letting her settle in before taking the first step. Azura’s soft croon in the background set a comfortable mood and Xander found himself relaxing as they danced together.

“This song has always been one of our favorites. Both of our moms were huge fans of the original artist and used to go to concerts all the time in high school and college. Both of us grew up on this kind of music.” 

“My mother listened to a lot of this sort of music, too. I think she’d like you.” Xander said, already imagining how his mother would fawn over his new friend. 

“What’s she like?”

“She’s very much like Camilla. Camilla always looked up to my mother and used to say that she wanted to be just like her when she grew up.”   
“Camilla didn’t want to be like her own mother?” Corrinne asked, arching a brow in confusion. 

“They have a complicated relationship. My mother has always been more straightforward and open with us. To her, all of us are her children, regardless of who actually gave birth to us. I suppose her maternal instincts are stronger than any hard feelings towards Father. I wish she’d come tonight.” Corrinne hummed, sensing Xander’s longing. She understood how it felt to miss someone. 

“Do you get to see her often?”

“Not as often as I’d like. I’m kept busy, but there’s always the holidays, I suppose.” He said, his tone wistful. 

“What does she do for a living?”

“She breeds and trains racing wyverns.” Corrinne’s eyes lit up as she imagined what kind of woman was stern enough for such a career. 

“She sounds cool. What’s her name?”

“Katerina. If you’d like, we could always take you and Azura next time we go visit.” 

“I’d love to! I’ve never seen one up close before, but they’re so beautiful in pictures. Are they aggressive?” Corrinne asked.

“They’re… kind of like big, scaly dogs. Some of them are more aggressive than others, but they can all be good natured if you train them and socialize them correctly.” Xander sighed as the song came to an end, reluctant to let go of her. He was enjoying their conversation and wanted to ask her about herself. “Will you two need help cleaning up? I’m not in any hurry.”

“I wouldn’t mind a hand, honestly. Some of that stuff is heavy.” Corrinne admitted. Xander nodded, pulling away his hands away at last. 

“Okay. If nothing else, I can carry heavy things. Just let me get this jacket off.”   
***

Azura hummed quietly to herself as Corrinne drove, the trailer behind the car requiring extra attention as they made their way home. It had been an excellent night. The crowd had loved her performance, and the bride had been more than pleased. She hadn’t expected to make such well placed acquaintances when Xander had called her that day, but now it felt like success was very possible for her. On top of that, it seemed that they’d made some very good friends as well. Or in her cousin’s case… “friends.”

“You and Xander sure did seem to be enjoying yourselves. I almost expected to see you with your head on his shoulder every time I looked over at you.” Azura said, her tone casual.

“It wasn’t like that. We were just getting to know each other.”

“I could see that. What were you two talking about?” Corrinne huffed at the insinuation her cousin had made.

“Well, we talked about our families, our childhood, wyverns. While we packed up he asked me about my parents and I told him about Rocky.”

“Wait… why did you two talk about wyverns? Who talks about that kind of stuff while they’re dancing together?” Azura asked.

“We do, apparently. I’d asked him what his mother did for a living, and he told me she bred and raised racing wyverns. Which is pretty cool, if you ask me. What are we supposed to be talking about? We literally just me today, Azura.”

“I know, but I mean… you have a thing for him. I can tell. You’ve always had good taste.”

“Well there’s no arguing that I think he’s incredibly good looking, but it’s not like I have a chance. His family have marriages arranged for them, plus have you seen him? A man that beautiful dates exclusively beautiful women. Skinny models that look incredible no matter what they wear. He’s not going to look twice at me.” Azura grunted, her features pinching in irritation.

“First of all; you are beautiful. Secondly, Xander was glued to you the whole time you were together. So there’s something there at least. I think you should go for it.”

“There’s nothing to go for. He’s nice, he’s gorgeous, but he’s out of my league. I’m not interested in hurting myself over a guy. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that.” Azura made an exasperated sound in her throat but said no more. She’d won this round, at least, but Azura was persistent if nothing else. This would come up again.  
***

“What were you thinking? You could have ruined that negotiation, boy.” Xander stared straight ahead as his father lectured him. He’d expected this to come sooner or later, but he was sincerely hoping for later. 

“Forgive me, Father. I was just distracted today.”

“Distracted by a girl your grandmother would never approve of. She brings nothing to the family save the novelty of her heritage.” Xander clamped his jaw against the anger that swelled within him.   
“I wasn’t looking to marry anyone, Father. Corrinne and Azura how proven themselves to be friends to us. I only wished to get to know her.” His father sighed, shaking his head.

“For now that may be true, but don’t come crying to me when things change and you find yourself hurting. I suggest you forget about her and carry on with your life. You’re busy and have very important work to do. Don’t forget your duty to this family.” 

“I won’t, Father; don’t worry. I’m still very committed to making you and everyone else proud.” Xander said. His father nodded, satisfied with his answer. 

“Then have fun with your new friends, but don’t forget what I’ve always told you.” Xander couldn’t forget even if he wanted to. He’d had to hear those words constantly as his parents went through their divorce. ‘Love is a luxury we can’t afford.’


End file.
